WWII: The Life
by The Other
Summary: It's a bad title but I couldn't think of anything else. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: OKay, I know I said that The Kids would be the next one I updated but I couldn't resist. Besides, I have no ideas on what to do next with The Kids. If anyone could lend me a hand feel free to PM me. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Lost or any of the characters. I only own Ashes, Crystal, Volosser, Tim and Scarlet._

4th July 1939: 12:45pm

Sawyer rang the doorbell of the 8th house he'd been to. He then ran away, hiding behind bushes. When an elderly man opened the door and looked around, confused, he snickered. After he did this to 2 more houses he saw a mansion down the end of the street. He ran down to it and knocked on the door but as he turned to run he tripped on something and fell. He looked down at his foot and saw that something had clamped down on it. He cursed as he sat up and started fiddling with it.

Suddenly the door opened and a balding, brown haired man came out.

"Hello," he said, bending down to Sawyer's level.

Sawyer ignored him and kept fiddling with the trap.

"Did you ring my doorbell?" he asked,

Sawyer nodded slightly and the man unhooked the trap from the stairs.

"Come inside and we'll get it off." He said, helping Sawyer to stand on one leg and get into the house,

When they got inside the man disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Sawyer sitting on the kitchen counter. When he returned he was holding a pair of pliers and unclipped the trap from Sawyer's foot.

"I'm John Locke by the way," he said with a smile, holding out his hand.

"Sawyer," he said gruffly, shaking the mans hand.

Sawyer jumped off the bench and collapsed but Locke caught him before he hit the ground.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked

"When you stepped into my trap it released a numbing shot, but you'll be able to walk in 48 hours." Locke said

"Why so long?" Sawyer asked

"If I'm away the animals could get away." He said and Sawyer nodded.

"So I guess I have to stay here then," Sawyer asked

"Well, we could get your parents to pick…." He started

"I ain't got no parents," Sawyer growled, interrupting him.

"Well then, yes, you're going to have to stay here," Locke said, dropping the subject.

Sawyer sighed and hopped over to one of the couches and collapsed into it.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Locke asked

"Nah, I'm good," Sawyer said

"Okay then, tell me something, since you're here." He said with a smile, "How did you happen to come across my doorstep?"

Sawyer ignored him and Locke sighed. He clicked his fingers and a black and white male Burmese cat strode towards him and then leapt onto his lap.

"I was playing a trick," Sawyer said quietly

Locke nodded and started stroking the cat, talking to it affectionately.

"Volosser, where's Ashes gone to? Is she still hanging around with the kittens? Why don't you go get her?" he said, giving the cat a nudge.

It jumped to another couch and then to the floor, walking through the kitchen.

"How'd you make it listen to you?" Sawyer asked,

"Training," Locke said smiling.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence came back into the room, accompanied by a cream colored female Burmese. Behind them came two small cats, one black and one cream colored with a scarlet patch on her front left leg.

"This is, Tim and Scarlet," Locke said, watching as they came towards Sawyer.

"Uh…right," he said, inching away from them.

"Ok, Vossler, Ashes, take them back to the laundry." Locke said, clapping his hands.

The cats turned around and headed back to the laundry, nudging the kittens along.

"Can you read?" Locke asked

"Course, why wouldn't I be able to?" Sawyer said

Locke sighed and threw a book at him. He took it and muttered a thanks to Locke.

"Dostoyevsky?" he said, reading the title

"Try reading it, when you feel up to it I'll find my uncle's old wheelchair and you can go exploring," he said and Sawyer nodded, turning to the first page.

After about 20 minutes he had already finished three chapters and was enjoying it, although he tried not to show it. Locke had disappeared again but he took no notice, except when Ashes jumped onto the couch he was sitting on and sat in his lap. He looked down at her and stroked her before returning to the book.

When Locke came back 2 hours later Sawyer had almost finished the book. He looked up and saw the wheelchair.

"Would you like to go exploring?" Locke asked

Sawyer thought for a second before nodding and hoisting himself out of the couch, making sure Ashes wasn't in the way first. He sat down in the wheelchair and felt a bit stupid, but was glad he could move around.

"You can go out the front or you can go out the back, where the horses are."

"Why do you have horses?" Sawyer asked

"I have a friend who lives here also, but she is away for the moment. She keeps a ranch and sometimes, in the summer, holds a school. I need to feed them soon and you can do it if you want."

"Okay, I'll do that later," he said, wheeling himself towards the front door.

Locke opened it for him and he took the ramp downstairs, which was located on the side.

As he went down the street he saw kids his age in the front of their houses, but he made no move to go towards them. Instead he slid out of the wheelchair and sat on the ground outside Locke's house, looking around.

"Do you live there?" a female voice asked, coming towards him.

Sawyer looked up at a blonde haired girl looking down at him.

"No, why?" he asked

"Well, that's Mr. Locke's house, he's a hermit and we didn't think he had any kids." She said, sitting down next to Sawyer.

'I'm not his kid. I was playing a trick on him and then fell in one of his traps. I'm paralyzed for 48 hours, well, now it's 46 hours."

"Oh, so you're not paralyzed completely."

"No, not at all, just till Saturday." He said with a grin.

"I'm Crystal,"

"Sawyer," he said looking around.

"So, where do live?"

"Oh, around," he said, waving his hand in a random direction

She smiled sadly and looked around at the other kids.

"Are they afraid of me?" Sawyer asked suddenly.

"What?" Crystal asked

"When I came out they looked at me, and they looked scared." He said

"Well, some of them are, I mean, it's not everyday a teenager comes out of Mr. Locke's house. When they saw that you were in a wheelchair they started talking," she said, staring at the grass,

"Talking? About what?" he asked

"Well, we thought Mr. Locke had paralyzed you," she said quickly.

"Why would a guy like him do a thing like that?" Sawyer asked, looking her in the eye.

"Haven't you been round the back yet?" she asked

He shook his head and she stood up.

"I'll show you," she said, helping him into his wheelchair.

She pushed him around one side of Locke's house where the stables were located and there was lots of land stretching onwards.

"Mr. Locke moved here eight years before I was born, in 1917. After he moved in his family came over, but one by one they all died, even his sister, Jeanie. When all his family had died it was 1925 and Jeanie was the last to die. After that he lived as a loner, but sometimes he got a large bag and threw it into the back of his truck and left, sometimes for days. When he came back he took the bag and went inside again. But the strange thing was that the people who had died always went on trip with him, never before or after, but during." She said sadly, pushing Sawyer over the land.

"So, you think he murdered his family?" Sawyer asked, looking around.

"I dunno, but every time he gets back from one of his trips, he has scratches and bruises all along his arms. We think he's being tortured or is torturing himself for what he did." She said, stopping.

He looked forward and saw 3 rows of crosses. There were 5 crosses in each row, and each cross had something written on them.

"Are these…." Sawyer said softly and she nodded.

Sawyer pushed himself towards one of the graves.

"Jeanie Locke, born 1914, died 1926. She was only 12 when she died." He said softly.

"It's sad," Crystal said

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my sister, my brother and a couple of the other kids." She said, turning his wheelchair around and pushing him in the other direction.

"Wait, I gotta feed the horses." He said, pushing himself to the stable.

_A/N: Please R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the loooong wait. Starting from the bottom of my fic list, I'll be finishing this story before I update any more. Sorry. Okay, Sawyer and Crystal and almost everyone eslse is 14 unless their age is mentioned. In...one episode in season 3. I forget the name, it could be Further instructions up I'm not sure. Locke has his flashback and he's got brown hair and that cop comes. Yeah, he's about that age._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, I only own the people that don't appear in the show_

"Come on Guys, it's okay!" Crystal shouted

Slowly two people came out. They both looked the same age and they looked very similar to Crystal.

"This is my brother, Derek, and my sister Rose." She said, waving them over.

"Are you triplets?" he asked, looking at all three of them.

Rose nodded and smiled.

"This is Sawyer; he was playing a trick on Mr. Locke and got caught in a trap. He'll only be paralyzed till Saturday." Crystal said

"Good on ya mate!" Derek said, clapping Sawyer on the back.

Sawyer grinned and looked around.

"I'll be right back," Derek said, running off.

He came back a few minutes later with some other kids, around the same age.

"I'm Sarah, can you tell me what Locke's house is like?" she asked,

"Uh, okay. It's big, but somehow empty and he was 4 cats." He said, embarrassed.

"Okay," she said, sitting down near him

After a couple of more questions they talked like regular kids and Sawyer joined in where he could and the others filled him in.

"We were all sent 'ere cause of the war," Derek said the other kids nodded, "Well, 'cept for Jane here, she was born 'ere and we all met her when we arrived."

"I was born 'ere, but my parents….well, my parents died when I was little. I live on my own now," Sawyer said hesitantly.

"That's terrible!" A little 5 year old Jane said

Sawyer nodded and wheeled himself backwards out of the crowd.

"Where do you live now?" asked Jane

"Well, I guess I don't live in a house. I normally sleep in the forest, or a stable, if people have any," Sawyer felt as though he could trust them, so he told them everything about his childhood.

"Will you stick around after you get the feeling back in your legs?" Rose asked

Sawyer shrugged and the little girl pouted.

"Please stay! You should stay with us! My mum already got some more people comin'. She'd be happy to take you in! We've already got another person who came." She said quickly.

"I dunno, I'll think about it." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

She nodded.

"Jane, go get Kate and tell her to come. Then, while your there, tell your parents 'bout Sawyer." Derek said and she nodded eagerly, sprinting towards a large mansion, bigger than Locke's.

"Kate?" Sawyer asked, his eyebrow raised.

"She came with us on the train and is one of Jane's roommates till the war stops. There's something weird about her, and she doesn't talk much and rarely hangs out with us," Crystal informed him.

Jane started running as soon as she and a tall, thin brunette walked out of the house timidly. When Jane reached the group the brunette was still a couple of houses away. Sawyer couldn't help staring at her. She was wearing a sleeveless purple top, dark blue jeans and had her arms folded tightly.

As she got closer Sawyer spotted a deep scratch on her cheek and a couple of small scratches on her arms.

"Hi," she said softly, looking at the ground.

Sawyer looked up at her and caught her gaze.

"Hey," he said, giving her a small smile.

"Mom said you could stay, cause we got a bedroom, well, more like a bunker kinda thing, where all the kids who live with us stay, so they're all together." Jane yapped away, but Sawyer's gaze never left Kate's face.

There _was_ something about her that disturbed him. It was kinda like, all the other kids had this warm, glowing feeling coming from them, but when you looked at Kate, you felt her pain, as if she had been suffering and it was cold, as if she'd never seen light or heat. He decided he liked her, finally tearing his eyes away from her face as she sat down.

"Sawyer!" they heard Locke's voice call and he managed to turn around awkwardly. "Come here,"

He grinned at the others and they waved as he hoisted himself up onto the wheelchair. He wheeled over to the house, going up the ramp and into the house.

"Yes?" he asked when he found Locke in the kitchen.

"Do you want to invite some of your friends over for tonight? I can give you something to stop the paralysis," he said

"Why didn't you do it before?" Sawyer asked

"Had to wait at least four hours." He said with a smile.

Sawyer sighed and nodded.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Come with me." Locke said, walking outside and into the stables. Sawyer followed in his wheelchair, his arms aching.

Locke took out a syringe, filling it with a blue sort of liquid.

"This'll hurt a little." He said and Sawyer nodded as he injected it into his leg.

He grunted and winced but as he drew it out, he started to feel the circulation pumping through it legs. He lifted himself off the chair and stood up shakily. He took a small step forward and almost fell, but held onto the bench. As more feeling returned he could take a few steps without falling.

"I'll go get them," he said, taking a few steps around until he was no longer shaking.

Locke nodded and went back to the house as Sawyer walked to the front of the house, where the kids were still talking.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't walk until Saturday," Crystal said

"Locke gave me something." He said, "You guys wanna spend the night here?"

He waved toward Locke's house and their eyes widened.

"Okay," Kate said quietly.

"So will I!" Jane said but Derek put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ain't you havin' a sleepover tonight?" he asked her and she nodded

"Sorry, I got to go and get ready. Come on guys!" she said, pulling along the young girls and boys in the group.

"Thank goodness," Crystal said.

"We'll just go get permission," Crystal and the other people said, running to several different houses.

Kate stayed where she was on the grass.

"Ain't you gonna ask Jane's mom?" he asked

"She won't care," she said and Sawyer nodded.

A couple of minutes later everyone came back and Sawyer lead them into Locke's house. They all walked timidly except for Kate, who still had her arms crossed and was staring at the ground. Locke had poured several different kinds of drinks and put small pieces of fruit and snacks.

"The beds are in the back room, I won't be here tonight so you can make as much noise as you want and do whatever, just clean everything up when you're done." Locke said and Sawyer nodded.

He left the house an hour later, and by then, they were in the back room, talking and just playing card games.

_A/N: Tired now. I liked that chapter. Okay, so we have Kate. Very unlike the one we see on the show. It's kinda like Sawyer and Kate have had a personality swap. She's dark and brooding and he's kinda light-hearted and warm. Anyway, I got the dates wrong. now the war is from 1914 to 1927. Please R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Another chapter...I didn't get any reviews for the last one :(. It's okay...but I would like some more. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own lost or the characters. Those not used in the show are mine. These include Crystal, Derek, Rose, Jane, Jessica and some others that I keep forgetting. _

They went to bed late, at about 1 in the morning and woke at eight, now out in the yard, playing with the cats. They heard a truck pull up and ran to the yard, to see Locke and another woman step out of the truck.

"This is Jessica; she's the riding teacher I was talking about." Locke told them and they nodded.

"Would you guys like to go on a ride today? It's beautiful weather and I can take you on my favourite track," she said, smiling warmly.

They all nodded, except Kate, who still had her arms crossed. She was smiling a little, standing near the back.

"Come out to the barn." She said, leading them through the paddock and into a large building that looked more like a place to book in.

She sized them up, wrote down their names and then assigned them to a horse that would be good to their needs.

"Search through those boots and find ones that fit. Put them on and I'll meet you in the paddock." She said, slipping on her own boots and walking to the paddock with Locke.

The kids quickly found boots that fit and walked to the paddock, where Jessica and Locke were standing next to two horses.

"Lemmie help," Sawyer said as Jessica called out the first two names, which were Rose and Derek's. "I used to work with horses…before,"

Jessica nodded and called Kate's name. She walked up to the horse and quickly grabbed onto the mane before Sawyer could help her. He looked at her with a smile on his face and as he was turning he caught a glimpse of her arms. They were covered with bruises, scratches and scrapes.

He tried not to bother worrying as he watched her swing into the saddle, but he couldn't help it. He help the others get on and then swung onto his the horse chosen for him; young, black Trakehner with a fiery passion.

Jessica taught them the basics; how to walk, trot, canter and gallop then how to stop and steer. They practiced in the paddock before Jessica opened the gate and led them out. They walked over rocky ground, up and down hills and then trotted across the wide stretches of land. As they were walking back, Sawyer trotted up to Kate, grinning at her.

"Having fun?" he asked, sneaking a look at her arms

She nodded and smiled at him. Suddenly her horse jerked forward, making her slide around in the saddle. The horse bolted and Kate was thrown from the saddle, landing hard on the ground. She had landed on a rock and was knocked unconscious. The horse bolted at her and almost trampled her but Sawyer galloped towards the spooked horse and grabbed the reins, slowing it down before she reached Kate.

Sawyer calmed it and tied it to his horse's saddle horn before jumping off and running to Kate. He inspected her head but, as far as he could tell, there was no injury. He picked her up and hoisted her onto his horse with Jessica's help. He then climbed up behind her, turning the horse around.

"You go on ahead and tell Locke. I'll lead the others back." She said and Sawyer nodded, holding Kate around the waist with one hand and holding the reins with the other.

He galloped all the way, except on the rocky terrain, where he slowed it down to trotting. When he reached the house he screamed Locke's name, slipping off the horse, still supporting Kate with one hand. Locke ran out and saw Kate then hurried over and lifted her out of the saddle. He carried her into the house, Sawyer following close behind after tying the horses to a nearby tree.

"What happened?" Locke asked, setting her down on the couch,

"The horse had a fit and threw her. She hit a rock when she landed," Sawyer said

"Go get the doctor. He lives ten houses down, " Locke said, pulling ice out of the freezer.

Sawyer nodded and sprinted out the front door. He ran down the road to a large house and knocked on the door, slightly out of breath. A tall man with brown hair answered the door.

"Hello," he said

"A girl from down the road is hurt. You gotta come quickly," Sawyer panted and the man nodded, grabbing a black doctor's bag from the couch and calling a name.

"Jack, come here!" he shouted and 14 year old boy ran to the door, "We're gonna help someone again,"

Jack nodded and followed Sawyer and his father to Locke's house. When they reached it Sawyer burst through and door and lead them to the couch, where Kate was still lying. The doctor inspected her head, smoothing away her hair and shining a small light over it.

"I'm Dr Christian Shephard, and this is my son." He told Locke, "It seems your daughter has a minor concussion,"

Sawyer almost laughed but stopped himself

"She's not my daughter," Locke said and Christian nodded,

"She'll be awake soon enough, but when she does wake up, don't let her move for a bit. Give her these when her head hurts," he said, handing Locke some tablets.

Locke nodded and the doctor looked down at Kate.

"What happened?" he asked

"Lost control of the horse and it threw her off and onto a rock," he said and the doctor nodded.

He looked at her again and then cocked his head.

"Did she get those scratches when she fell?" he asked, moving closer for a better look.

"No…I saw them when she was mounting the horse," Sawyer said slowly.

Christian nodded and stood up.

"We have to go, we might check in on her later. Listen; keep her away from her parents for a little while. I have a feeling she's being hit and if that is so, I'll have to speak to them," Christian sighed and headed towards the door with Jack

"Bye," Locke called.

Sawyer sat on the couch opposite Kate, staring at her. Locke left the room, putting the tablets on the table. He heard voices and then saw the others quietly walk into the room.

"Is she okay?" Jessica asked

"The doc came to look at her, and says she'll be fine," he said and the others nodded.

"We better be heading off," Derek said the others nodded,

"Don't tell Jane about Kate….and don't tell Jane's parents either. Just tell them she's staying here another night," he said and they nodded curiously, walking out the front door.

As the front door banged shut Kate's eyes shot open.

"Sawyer…." She moaned and he rushed towards here.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, trailing one finger through her hair.

She nodded slightly and then winced.

"Is it your head?" she nodded and he went to retrieve the tablets.

She took them with water and stayed sitting up, her head propped against a pillow.

"What happened?" she asked,

"Your horse got spooked or somethin' and took off like a shot. You got thrown from the saddle and landed on a rock and were out cold," he answered and she closed her eyes.

"It hurts," she said and he nodded sympathetically.

"Try to sleep, you'll be spending the night here," he said and she nodded, closing her eyes.

After a couple of minutes she was breathing deeper and more slowly, so he carefully picked her up and took her to the bedroom, setting her down on a mattress. He then walked back to the living room and sat down with Dostoyevsky again, until Locke came in.

"Did she wake up?" he asked

"Yeah, I carried her to the bedroom and she's sleeping now," Sawyer replied, closing the book.

"Good," he said and leaned against the counter.

There was an awkward silence before Locke said something else.

"You know…since you've got nowhere to go, and you've made some friends….Why don't you stay with me. And Jess, just until you're older and can look after yourself properly. Jessica needs another person to work at the stables, and we can pay you." He said

Sawyer blushed for a second before thinking.

"If it's all right," he said with a smile and Locke grinned.

"Go out the back with Jess and she'll teach you some stuff about owning the ranch. We have the first lesson of the term tomorrow." He said and Sawyer nodded, but then stole a glance down the hallway at the bedroom. "I'll get you if she wakes up,"

Sawyer thanked him and ran around the back, to where Jessica was putting the horses in their stalls.

"I'm gonna be your new stable hand," he said to her and she smiled

"Welcome to the team,"

"So, what do I need to know for tomorrow." He asked

"Well, I've written down the name of each horse, and who their rider is. Some riders have their own horses that they keep here, and nobody else rides them. That's why these horses here only have one name next to them. Your first job tomorrow is to get up early and tack all the horses that are going to be used today." She said, handing him a sheet and a timetable.

"Right…and tack is in the barn in the room next to the reception." He asked and she nodded.

"Anything else you need to know is on this sheet here. I've got lessons that I want you to teach, and they are the advanced groups. You know how to jump?" she asked and he nodded.

"I know a lot about horses. My parents…….we used to be on a farm and I taught myself how to ride," he said awkwardly.

She nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow at four." She said, turning and walking to the house.

_A/N: Fun..._


End file.
